The Confession
by Obsidian Sphinx
Summary: Kurama has decided to tell his mother and step-father about his relationship with Hiei, but how will they take it? Read and find out. YAOI Completed


Disclaimer: Confucius says, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! (Eheh. . . ^_^,)  
  
Author's Note: Hey all. Well, I wrote this quick little number a while ago and am just now  
posting it! ^_^ So, anyway, if you guys would send me some reviews that would just be super!   
That's all for now . . .Happy Readings!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Confession  
By: Obsidian Sphinx  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mother, I need to talk to you, is it okay if Hiei and I come over?" Kurama asked into the phone.  
  
"Of course dear," replied Shoiri.  
  
"Thank you, we'll be there soon, bye." Kurama put the phone back on the hook and sighed.   
  
"Are you ready, fox?" came the deep voice of Hiei. Kurama smiled sweetly at the fire demon,  
although Hiei could tell that his smile was a poor attempt at confidence.  
  
"I am. . .let's go," he said. The two left the apartment and made the semi-long walk to Kurama's  
mother's house. They stopped at the closed door.  
  
"We don't have to do this, you know," Hiei said.  
  
"No, I've got to tell them Hiei," Kurama stated.  
  
Hiei sighed. "Very well, but remember, I'm right here by your side."  
  
The kitsune smiled down at his lover. "I know, thank you love." He took a deep breath and  
knocked on the door. Immediately, Shoiri opened it as though she'd been standing right behind  
it for the last half hour. Come to think of it, Kurama wouldn't have doubted it.  
  
The woman wrapped her arms around her son and Kurama lightly returned it. Then, much to  
Hiei's dismay, she hugged him as well. He squirmed under her touch, but gave up, it was  
useless to struggle. "It's so good to see you two again! Come in, come in. Your timing is  
excellent boys, I just pulled out a fresh batch of cookies. Sit down here at the table and I'll get  
some for you," she said.  
  
"But mother. . ." Kurama tried to intervene.  
  
"We'll talk in just a minute Suuichi," she yelled from the kitchen.  
  
He sighed and Hiei merely cocked an eyebrow. At about that time they heard a light chuckle  
coming from the other room and Mr. Hatanaka entered with his usual smile. "You're mother,  
always overdoing things, ne Suuichi?" he asked. Kurama stood and the two embraced. "How  
are you doing son?" he asked, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Fine, touchan, just fine."  
  
The man nodded and looked towards the other boy clad in black. "And how have you been  
Hiei?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," came the simple reply. But the family was used to it. Suuichi had brought Hiei home  
one evening and the two were best friends.  
  
"That's good."  
  
Suddenly, Shoiri came into the room with a tray full of cookies, a pot of tea, and four cups. She  
set it down in the middle of the table and poured everyone tea, as well as made sure everyone  
had a cookie right next to them. She sat down and smiled sweetly. "Now, what is it you need to  
tell us?" she asked as she folded her arms neatly on the tabletop. Kurama took a deep breath.   
He could feel every ounce of nerve he had begin to disintegrate until Hiei touched his hand  
under the table and reassured him of his presence. This made his confidence return. Damn  
nerves, always retreating when he needed them the most.  
  
He cleared his throat. "I don't know how to say this, but it's only fair that you know. Kaasan,  
Touchan, Hiei and I are. . .well. . I mean. . . we're a little. . . um. . . I guess what I mean to say is  
that we're more . . . than. . .um. . . friends," he said, looking down intently at the table. The  
room fell silent and he once again felt Hiei's hand holding his own. Green eyes slightly glanced  
up at the two people sitting across from him and he was surprised to see them blink  
simultaneously, smile at one another and then at him. He fully raised his head then, mouth  
slightly open. "You're not. . . .?" he started.  
  
"Oh, honey, whatever makes you happy makes us happy," Shoiri smiled.  
  
"Yes, we'll always be proud of you, no matter what Suuichi, you're still our son," added his  
father.  
  
The family talked for nearly an hour afterwards before the two decided it was getting late and  
that they needed to go. Shoiri and Mr. Hatanaka watched as the two boys disappeared around  
the corner. Shoiri closed the door and the couple walked into the living room. They were silent  
for a while, as Shoiri read a magazine and her husband read the newspaper. Finally, Mr.  
Hatanaka sighed, drawing his wife's attention.  
  
"What is it, dear?" she asked, setting her magazine down on the coffee table.  
  
"Shoiri, do you think I've been a good father to Suuichi? I know I'm not his biological parent,  
but I've always thought of him as my own flesh and blood. I mean, don't think I'll love him any  
less because he's a homosexual, but it is a little awkward, or am I wrong to think so?" he asked.  
  
Shoiri smiled. "Darling, I know that you love him and Suuichi knows it too. It's going to take  
some getting used to for both of us. Believe me, this wasn't something that I expected. A  
mother has certain expectations for her son, you know."  
  
He nodded. "A father does as well. Like they want him to be hard working."  
  
Shoiri nodded. "Mhm, and intelligent."  
  
"And respectful."  
  
"And handsome."  
  
"And strong."  
  
"And responsible."  
  
"And a parent expects their son to get married to a nice, pretty young woman."  
  
They stopped and looked at one another. Both fell silent.  
  
Then Shoiri shrugged. "Ah, 6 outta 7 ain't bad," she said  
  
"Nope. So, what's on TV?"  
  
-OWARI 


End file.
